It is Six O'clock
by Ratin8tor
Summary: Just a short piece of fan fic I decided to write after reading Alice in Wonderland and realising the tragedy of it all


It Is Six O'clock.

It is six o'clock.

It is time for tea. I am pouring out a cup for my good friend. He is a good friend. Bit mad though. Still, some things can not be helped. At least he enjoys tea. I shall hate to meet anyone who does not like to drink tea. It will be most unhappy.

It is six o'clock.

It is my unbirthday again today. I get the top of a pot, and the puc of a cup. We share tea to celebrate this happy occasion.

It is six o'clock.

I wonder, while I drink my tea, if He is going to let us free. That is the problem with it always being six o'clock, I am not knowing when things have happen and will happened. Or is it have happened and will happen?

It is six o'clock.

I am thinking back to before it was six o'clock. Before. It is a strange concept, is it not. To think that there is a time that is not this time. I do not know if that time exists, or whether it is just a figment of my delusions. But if it was a figment of my delusions, then that would make me mad. And if I am mad, then I am unhappy, and I do not want to be unhappy.

It is six o'clock.

Where are my manners? I am telling the story in the wrong order. Begin at the beginning, that is what I will say earlier. And when you get to the end, stop. It is most inhospitable, not telling the story in the correct order. But I do not remember the correct order of things any more.

It is not six o'clock. At least, I don't think it was.

I will be sentenced to death for murdering time; and he halted himself for me because of it. I will be punished by it always being six o'clock. Or was I punished? I do wish I remember which way round it went.

It is six o'clock.

The Dormouse is sleepy again. He was very sleepy when He will punish us. As such, he is never truly awake. He is always just ready to go to sleep, but not quite. It must drive the poor thing completely mad.

It is six o'clock.

I am told that I am delivering a message for a knight; and that I am imprisoned for a crime I have yet to commit. I find that very odd indeed, since I don't remember doing such a thing. Or perhaps I have yet to do it? But that's a very silly idea; and I am nothing if not silly. I wonder what I am.

It is six o'clock.

I am in a court trying to explain my actions. I was executed if I will be nervous. No, I'm sure that's not right. I would be executed if I am nervous. Is that better? Nevertheless I ran away when the door will be open. Oh there I go again.

It is six o'clock.

The butter does not work, the watch is still broken. Even though my friend insists it was the best butter, but I am thinking that the bread crumbs have be screwing up the works. I am sure that using the best butter makes the watch work. Perhaps if the watch goes tick and tock then it was not be six o'clock. I like that idea very much.

It is six o'clock.

I am fighting on a giant chessboard against a man wearing an eye patch while a girl fights the Jabberwocky and two armies go to war. I think that I must be mad if I think that this is something that is happening. What a silly, silly idea. There isn't a spot of tea in sight.

It is six o'clock.

I watch her leave. She was a nice girl. A bit mad, but most people I meet are. She kept asking why a raven is like a writing desk as if I have some sort of idea. Silly girl. Still, she seemed to care about me. She was polite to me, she was nice. A bit dim witted, but very nice. I miss her a lot. Being around her made everything feel more... normal. As if cause was following effect. She seemed astonish by what we had done. She didn't understand the fact that because only now existed, they could do whatever they liked with it. The rules of the past didn't matter since the past didn't exist. So one could easily change the rules. Likewise it didn't matter what they did, since it wouldn't have an effect in a future that didn't exist. With no past or future, the present is whatever we make it. And one long present is forever at hand.

It is six o'clock.

I am missing her. She made me feel normal. But now I fear that I have be losing my touch on time. I can't remember if the past comes after the present or before the future. Or before the past but after the future. I can not remember which way is what. I think... I think I may be mad. As long as this tea party was is will be happening, then I was am will be stuck like this, not knowing which time is which. I will wished it will stopped. I did not want to murdering Him. I just want to be freed.

It is six o'clock.

And I am at a tea party. Forever.


End file.
